Modding
What can be modded You are limited to what you can do when modding, you are able to: *Set a mod name and author. *Change what Twitch viewers can say at the begining of the game (the hellos). *Change what Twitch viewers can say at the end of the game (the ggs). *Change the amount of heart slots whichthe player will have at the begining of the game. *Change the heart type which the player will recieve at the begining of the game. *Change the jump mode which the player will have at the start of the game. *Change the weapon that the player start with at the begining of the game. *Change the gizmos that the player will start with at the begining of the game. What is needed to create a mod? All you need to create a mod for Choice Chamber is some sort of text editor, for example, notepad. Creating our Mod Things to remember *You only need to include lines that change default values (no need for "startJump = normal") *If any of 'startSlots', 'startHeartsType', 'startHearts', 'startJump', 'startWeapon' or 'startGizmos' are added to your mod (even if they're default values), highscores and unlocks won't be saved whilst the mod is active. Setting up To start the process of making your mod, simply open up your prefered text edittor. (by text editor, I am talking about Notepad, Notpad++ or Sublime Text, NOT something like Microsoft Word). Setting the mod name and author name 'Setting the Mod's name' On the first line of your mod, type "subtitle =" after this, name what ever you want to call. For example, I am going to make a mod that is designed for hardcore gamers so the player will have very limited resources. My mod looks something like this: '' '' 'Setting the Mod's author' On the next line, simply type "author =" then what you want to call yourself, for example, the owner of the game, One Mr Bean would have his as "author = @onemrbean". Please make note that you do not need to have the '@' sign infront of your name. My Twitch and Youtube name is Geeky Gamers so my author name will be "author = geeky_gamers". My mod now looks like this: Setting the hellos and ggs 'The hellos' To set the hellos, simply type "hellos =" then all the hello commands on a new line. I'm not going to change any of my hellos so I will leave them out of my mod, but the default hellos are: hellos = hello, hi, hey, sup, yo, hola, hai, salutations, greetings, hallo, howdy, annyeong, konichiwa, aloha 'The ggs' Setting the ggs is very similar as the hellos, simply type "ggs =" then all the gg commands on the next line down. Again, I'm not going to change any of the ggs so I will leave them out of my mod, but here are the defaults: ggs = gg, rip, nice, rekt, teh urn, gj, nooooo, wut, so close Setting the heart slots the player starts with On a new line, type "startSlots =" then the amount of slots you want to be available, this value can be between 1-10. For my mod, I want the player to only have 1 slot for a heart, so I will have "startSlots = 1". My mod currently looks like this: Setting how many hearts the player starts with On a new line, type "startHearts =", then the amount of hearts you want to be active for the player at the beginning of the game, this value can be between 1-10. For my mod, I want the player to only have 1 heart so I would have "startHearts = 1" Setting the starting heart type When you start a new game, your character would have the default 'pure' heart (the different variations can be found HERE ), to set the heart type, type "startHeartsType =" then the type of heart you want. The different types of hearts are: pure, diamond, broken, lucky, golden, wing, burning, spiked, graphene, peace, cheating, glitch and lock. As this game may be a little to hard with 1 heart, I am going to make my player start off with a golden heart, so I would type "startHeartsType = golden". My mod now looks like: Setting the jump the player has at the start The jumps are normal, double, pogo or high. To change the jump type in your mod, type "startJump =" then the jump you want. I am going to give my player pogo jump; "startJump = pogo". My mod now looks like: Setting the players start weapon To set which player a player starts with at the beginning of the game, type "startWeapon =", then the weapon you want. You can find a list of weapons HERE or in this list: sword, bow, hammer, boomer, orb, scythe and laser. If you want your player to start off with no weapons, type 'none', e.g. startWeapon = none. My mod now looks like: Setting gizmos When modding, you have the option to set how many gizmos the player will have at the start. To set this, type "startGizmos =" then a value from 1-5. This value is how many gizmos they will get, e.g. 1 = attack, 2 = attack and Shield, 3 = attack, shield and ground. And so on... I'm not going to have any gizmos at the start of the game so I will type "startGizmos = 0" My mod now looks like: Commenting If you would like to add some comments to your mod file to make it easy for people to understand, simply type '//' I'm going to place comments in my mod: Saving/Uploading your mod To save your mod, simply navigate to your content files. I am using Steam so I will navigate to C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Choice Chamber then save it in that folder named what ever you want, and save it as a text document (.TXT). Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Browse Category:Watercooler